everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
KlausxCaitlin
Kailous (Caitlin and Klaus Von Hertzon) are a anime couple from Bakugan Battle Brawlers tv series. About Them Caitlin and Klaus are girl and boyfriends who were rivals when they first met, Caitlin wanted to put Klaus in his place for quick witting her by stating "she was the expert of the group" when Marucho lost preyus in the battle against Klaus Von Hertzon, it's hinted she had a crush on him, however in the episodes she often denied her feelings for him, hid them played as though she was shy. When questioned her face would often turn red either from embarrassment or just the fact that she could no longer hide her true feelings no matter how often she denied it. Masquerade's group (even Masquerade himself) would seriously tease her about having feelings for Klaus at all. When Runo, Marucho and Dan rescued his team who chased after Klaus (after Marucho lost Preyus) Caitlin ended up being left behind and she was given the choice to either join Masquerade's group to bring the brawlers down, this made her reluctant, after a few denials she gave in and joined them, she became Klaus's battle partner (after Sirenoid). At first she ignored the fact that her and Hertzon were partners but even her bakugan and Klaus told her to co-operate and not to be so stubborn she yet again finally gave in and much later on throughout the episode(s) she admitted her feelings and Klaus returned those feelings too, saying she was indeed beautiful, stubborn but smart. After that the two agreed to going out together, thus dating. Coming soon! WIP! Klaus's POV Hello, my name is Klaus Von Hertzon and I'm here to tell you about my girlfriend Caitlin Kirkland, she's beautiful, smart, stubborn *sips tea and laughs* I remember the day I met her, she was quiet the character mimicking me while I introduced myself to the brawlers and her. She did an impression of me which I found quiet hilarious, then I remarked her as the expert of the group. She wasn't too happy with me but I was enjoying it, when Marucho lost to me she ran after me as well, when Caitlin got left behind Masquerade's group and I welcomed her among us, she was indeed in shock and stubborn to co-operate but as time had passed her and I got closer and we started to get to know each other better. Even my Sirenoid helped bring Caitlin out of her shelf and after a couple of denials she eventually gave in and finally told me her true feelings, of how she had been in a relationship previously and it made her weary of men. I told her it's ok to have those kind of feelings, she admitted and agreed to what I was talking about, then I too, told her how I felt, and helped her ask me out. After that we started dating, she's now my girlfriend and I will love and protect her, she's currently living under my castle roof in Germany, I have to say it's nice to have someone other my butlers and maids with me. I found myself lonely at home sometimes, I'm glad to have met her. Coming soon! WIP! Caitlin's POV When the brawlers and I got to Germany, we saw and went inside a castle, there we met a strange man (who refers to himself as a gentleman) his name was Klaus Von Hertzon, he told us he would only give us the information about the infinity core if one of us defeats him in battle. I thought he was nothing more than a pompous, rich, stuck up German snob (though deep down I thought he was kind of cute) and I ridiculed him thinking he was full of himself then, he had the nerve to tell me I "was the expert of the group" NOBODY asked him! Of course this is made me angrily retaliate and I wanted to help Marucho beat and put Klaus in his place! When Marucho lost Preyus like the other brawlers, I too was devastated and upset...I told Klaus to return Preyus back to his Marucho, however like Marucho, my request too was denied and he said to me "it was his own fault, and Marucho's fault alone", of course I DID NOT agree with that statement at all, even if Klaus won. Marucho, Runo and I ran after him, through into a portal (in an alternate version klaus takes me by force with him back to Masquerade's place) we arrived at a different place, we began to explore the place, then Marucho found a computer then, Masquerade appeared from out of nowhere, he was in the air and sent another brawler working for him to attack us, I was just glad it wasn't Hertzon this time. Dan came to get most of us, I repeat, MOST of us. Marucho, Preyus and Runo got rescued however one of us was left behind. If you correctly guessed it yes that person left behind was ME..I tried accessing my bakupod but Masquerade told me my device was useless there, I had a choice to make, join him and his group to find the infinity core or if I tried to escape he would send my bakugan to the doom dimension. I didn't want to betray the brawlers, but my bakugans are like family to me, I'm sorry Dan and the brawlers but, my bakugans came first, it made me reluctant but I took the shooter then joined them, after a couple of denials I accepted for my bakugans' sake and safety, then Masquerade paired me with none other than the person himself, Klaus Von Hertzon! Oh and to top that off, he too is an aqous brawler, like me... Deep down I secretly have feelings for him, yes a crush, BIG deal *eye roll* every time I look at him I always find myself smiling, blushing and I feel my heart beat faster. I got really sick of it I ended up looking away from him , every time he tried to talk or look at me directly, I figure if I ignore my feelings for him it would eventually go away, did it work? NO! It only got worse and my feelings grew stronger each day I was with him as his battle partner. My hidden feelings grew and Chan Lee and komba were the first to notice I had feelings for the rich Dutch boy, everyone seriously teased me about my feelings for Hertzon, I began to despise my emotions. Klaus told me that having those kind of feelings is fine to have, since I am indeed human, it was natural to be attracted to others (peanut gallery much? Like I need his opinion? Though he did have a point). After that, when we battle the brawlers again, Komba asked if I was going to go out with Klaus, deep down in my heart I wanted to, but my mind absolutely refused to accept yes for an answer. Even Klaus could see it in my eyes, at that moment we zinged, I felt as though the universe itself threw a brick at my head. Klaus helped me break out of my hardened shell, I told him that my previous date before him was suppose to be at a school dance with me, when I went looking for him, I found and caught him with another girl, he was kissing her in a corner nearby the boy's bathroom. She was popular but not good-looking at all, disgusted and hurt I left the school grounds, I never went to a school dance after that. After I finished telling him my story, he understood why I acted so bitter and cynical when it came to relationships, particularly dates. He told me as my boyfriend he will remain true and faithful to me, I will see how long that lasts however he is indeed true to his word. Afterwards I finally agreed to going out with him as a couple, I do feel madly in love with him though I'm not out loud about it. He met my father the pirate in the wheelchair. On valentines' day he gave me a marble heart shaped necklace, it's so beautiful I have it around my neck right now. He told me it was a symbol of his love for me (aww and cute), well on my birthday he proposed to me *turns red in the face* I wasn't expecting that! In another version, he asked me to marry him in the middle of a bakugan battle, I looked at him like, he cant be serious, really? What's next honey moon in the doom dimension?! I answered him by stating "that's not an ability nor gate card Klaus" in a joking manner of course though I was annoyed by the fact he asked me right there, to wed him?? The answer is yes, but I wasn't going to be wed THERE. I am currently living under his castle roof, and I'm now his wife and mother of two twin sons who look just like their father. I'm currently pregnant right now with our third child, it's going to be a girl this time. I still love both my husband and sons, time goes so fast when you least expect it to, I enjoy every moment of my time with them. K+C <3 = the twins, Kenta and Kenji, and the new baby coming <3 Coming soon! WIP! Category:Females Category:Males Category:Married couples Category:Shippings Category:Bakugan Category:Stories